Love at First Sight
by mythology1746
Summary: The Volturi have been sending memebers of the Guard since that meeting in the clearing. That was fine until Alec and Renesmee fell in love. All canon pairing minus the obvious Nessie/Alec rather that Nessie/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, hello people! I was reading into a bunch of different pairings of the people/vampires/werewolves of the Twilight Saga when I stumbled upon the whole idea of Renesmee and Alec. I still don't understand it (Alec has one line in the entire saga: "Good work sister. They send you to get one and you bring back two... and a half" I think it was. Oh, and then he tries to incapacitate all the vampires and shape shifters on Renesmee's side) but I really like it. I got several different opinions from my friends... a few said that it was odd but a good idea. Another few said hell no, she belongs with Jacob, and the rest just didn't say anything but gave me funny looks. Personally, I think almost anybody is better than Jacob. I mean, I know I'm team Jacob (as I think I've mentioned on my profile) but that's only by default. It was either the perfect gentleman*******a concept I **_**despise**_** from a guy****or the fun-loving-but-sometimes-serious-best-friend-that-grossly-imprints-on-Bella's-daughter. I'm weird to choose Jacob in that perspective, but hey. I don't care. Ok, so getting off of my long-winded rant, I got this idea from a story called "Dear Alec" by JasperCanBiteMeAnyday. It was super good and I needed to try something new*******this is the first non-OC-non-canon pairing. I used just a few of the ideas from the story****mainly the level of bitchy-ness in Bella. Keep in mind a few things that are a little AU/random: Renesmee doesn't know that Jacob has imprinted on her (though I', not so sure that she **_**did**_** know in the books anyways); Renesmee is now full grown and living with her family and Jacob and **_**his**_** pack in Toronto; this story is in Renesmee's point of view; her memory is a bit suckish as far as details go (I don't think that that would be the case in the books); Alec's appearance may be altered to fit my... personal hot-guy persona; and Aro sends random members of the Guard to check up on the Cullens from time to time, though this is the first time Alec and Jane have visited. I won't be adding in all those annoying intros (ie: my name is Renesmee Cullen, I am a half vampire...) cause you should know all that before reading this. The triple stars count as hyphins. The story will be, like, three or five chapters long. I hope you enjoy ~Star**

I hate when they get like this. I mean, I don't appreciate the Volturi's visits at all, but my whole family gets all irritated and pissed whenever they come within a 300 mile radius of us. Dad got all tense when he got off the phone with Aro: apparently, this time he was sending two members by the names of Jane and Alec. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember something about them being super-dangerous or something (I faintly remember a pair of vampires once telling me they were known as the "witch twins"), but I can't be 100% sure my memory from back when I was a baby isn't very good. But all I know is they get here an hour and Jake is freaking out, mom keeps running around the house, Alice is paying attention to only the future, and Carlisle is taking off work. I just wish I knew what was so special about this one particular visit. Ugh...

"Nessie, sweetie..." I hear mom's gentle voice from the hallway.

"Come in!" I call, though it really was unnecessary to be that loud, with my mother's vampire hearing and whatnot.

She began speaking again when she was in the room. "Honey, their flight seemed to be ahead of schedule. They'll be here in a couple of minute. Be downstairs as soon as you can." Her voice was careful and measured, as though wary of my reaction.

"Ok, on my way." I muttered and grabbed a comb; mom left. I pulled it through my shoulder length curls before throwing it onto my bed and sprinting down the stairs. I found my family all in various agitated positions in the living room: Rosalie and Emmet were sitting stiff-backed on the couch; Alice and Jasper shared the loveseat, though both their eyes were squeezed shut in concentration; Carlisle and Esme sat at the stools to the counter that was shared by the kitchen; mom and dad were having a very hushed conversation in the corner; Jake was pacing in another corner, throwing anxious glances at the door every now and then; Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry were each sitting on a different level of the other staircase (a spiral one that only went up to the attic where the wolves slept; Rosalie claimed it was her demand, as she didn't want to walk up and down the werewolf stench while we lived here).

The doorbell rang, and everyone turned to stair at the foyer.

Carlisle walked over and pulled it open, revealing two vampires that were obviously Jane and Alec. They were twins, as that vampire from so long ago had said, and they were stunning. The girl, Jane, had shoulder length brown hair, a forever-young face, and delicate features that worked well with her black dress and plain flats; her cloak was swaying in the mild winter breeze of the front porch. The boy, Alec, was quite as stunning if not more so. He had the same colour brown hair, but it was shaggy and half-hiding his eyes; he wore a gray suit that looked great under his near-black cloak, which as well was swaying in the winter air. He was hot. And cute. And I think I had a crush on him. Dad, who always liked to monitor my thoughts (well, if you were a mind-reading parent, wouldn't you?) let out a hushed growl, and fifteen pairs of eyes (yes, that included mine) turned to stare at him.

"Erm, hello Jane, Alec," he said, trying to cover his slip-up.

Jane smiled radiantly, "Thank you very much, Edward. It has been too long since we've seen you." Her voice was clear and sounded like bells. "I see you continue to keep the company of the shape-shifters..."

"Yes, shouldn't that have been in those numerous reports that I'm sure you've been keeping? We made no point in hiding the fact." Dad's voice was cold and deadly; I suppressed a shiver.

Jane laughed, completely at ease. "Nothing of the sort was mentioned to us, but I'm sure Heidi, Demetri, Felix, and Chelsea all found it an unimportant matter. You're Canadian home is beautiful, if I do say so myself." She stepped inside, her brother in tow.

Carlisle closed the door, then turned and looked at the two twins. "So how long shall you be staying we don't mind, so long as you keep your hunting away from our area."

"Aro told us to stay as long as you'd have us, so long as we're not intruding." Jane said, smiling like a child in a candy shop.

Jane turned to me. "Ah, for the real reason we're here. Renesmee. My name is Jane, I'm sure you don't remember me you were just a baby when we met."

"No, I don't remember you. I remember you had an army assembled to kill me, though." I muttered defiantly. It's what I've said to the past members who've been here. My parents and my family and the werewolves hate my rudeness, which is why I still do it. Yup, I'm a defiant little girl. Maybe because I actually never could be a defiant _little_ girl.

She frowned. Alec stepped in, "I'm Alec. It's quite a pleasure to meet you, Renesmee, I've heard marvelous things about you."

I blushed, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Dad narrowed his eyes behind me. Then, out of the blue, he said, "Nessie, I think you're getting thirsty, let's go hunt."

_What the hell, dad!_ I thought at him. _I hunted this morning! And do you really want to leave this impression on Alec and Jane?_

He must have noticed how I had said _Alec_ before _Jane_. "Oh, screw it! Renesmee, Bella, I need to talk to you in private. Now!" Mom***as utterly perplexed as I pretended to be***and I followed dad out the back door and through about three miles of woods. We stopped and he turned to give me an incredulous look.

"Bella, do you want to tell her about***erm***that-classified-topic now?" He asked.

Mom looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "I thought we would let him do that?"

To answer, dad turned to me. "You have a crush on Alec." It wasn't an accusation. It was a statement of a fact. Well, I know my dad saw that in my head I had sincerely hoped he didn't notice it.

Mom gasped, her face getting a dark expression, her honey coloured eyes turning worried. "Are you sure that his power is numbness, Edward? Nessie seems to... I dunno, fall under his spell or something?"

"He is, I'll admit, one of those 'better looking' vampires the Volturi has been known to add."

"You guys!" I exclaimed. "I don't really know what's going on here, but I think I'll go and go back to the house. I'll talk to you later." I turned and***before they could say anything***ran back. I entered, everyone turning to stare at me. At the very least, the wolves***minus Jacob***had gone upstairs. Jane's chin was jutted out like a stubborn child's, and Alec kept his hand on her shoulder in what was clearly a restraining gesture. Rosalie was shooting daggers at the pair of them, while Emmet's hand was on around her waist in the same kind of I'm-holding-this-crazed-vampire-back gesture. The others were just milling around the room randomly.

"Oh, Alec dear, Renesmee is back," murmured Jane in what was clearly her "excited tone".

Alec's head snapped up, his scarlet eyes glittering in merriment. God was he hot! He and Jane seemed to have put their cloaks on the coat rack, revealing his crisp gray suit. Several specks of white snow was lingering in his hair, but it didn't really look bad. He seemed to have had a short conversation with his sister in my absence, because he looked completely at ease despite her... being upset, I guess you call it.

"Ah, dear Renesmee," He said, dropping his hand. "It is quite nice to see you back. Might I ask what that interruption was about?"

Several of my family members growled, but I disregarded this. "I honestly don't know myself. My parents were just talking gibberish, and then I left."

He shrugged, and I smiled. He was just too cute.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ok, so, those Volturi people have been here for, like, three weeks. Life's gone on and everyone's just been ignoring them, I suppose. I was careful not to think about Alec near my father again, as he would have just gone off on another tangent with my mother. He and I did, however, sneak glances between my family's and Jane's back. Jacob was getting more and more distant, which made me uncomfortable; he had always been near me, always there if I had something I needed to tell him. It made me think that he had imprinted on someone, but I knew that that was preposterous as, above all, he wouldn't be sulking in the attic, he would be out with the girl.

So, I was alone in my personal clearing (Carlisle, mom, and dad were all at work and the others were hunting) when Alec appeared in some nearby trees. I could tell that he thought I didn't see him, because he was sulking, half hidden, behind some trees about fifty yards away.

I stared absently in that direction and pretended he wasn't visible to me. He doubled back around the outer trees and stopped when he was behind me; then, he approached. When I guessed he was about five feet away, he spoke.

"Hello, Renesmee," his voice was calm, sweet, measured, "they so rarely leave you alone."

"Yes, Alec, that is quite true... mother never lets me alone, but I sneak off every now and then. There's a river near the house and I loose my scent. I don't know how long it'll last, but so far I've done it for... two months before you came."

And then I turned, and he was kissing me. Kissing me like I'd only seen on TV: his flawless lips on mine, gentle and smooth. I don't know how long we sat like that, but something occurred to Alec and he stood, brushed invisible dirt off his jeans, and rand off. It would be a long time until I saw him again, I can be sure of that.

**Ok, so that's the first chapter. I apologize for starting a new story, but I just had to get this down. I'm able to use my computer more often now, so the next story updated will probably be the "Trust is a Funny Thing". Until next time, ~Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I'm updating again. Yay! Oh, and I lied, I have way too much interest in this one to update the other one first. I hope you all enjoy this... It takes me a while to figure out how to word these things. I know I can pick up on an author's tone, but when it's a non-canon pairing that has no kind of OC involved, it takes me longer to figure things out. I think I've pretty much mastered it, though. If you see something way off, just go ahead and tell me. Oh, and I hate to sound like one of those people who begs for review, but if I'm going to stay up all night writing these things, than I think I have the right to ask for just a little review****¾****anything as simple as "I really liked this" or "update soon"****. I'm not going to be one of those "I want 12 review before updating" but I want to know someone reads these. And I don't understand how that hit monitor thing on your account works. Enjoy the story. ~Star**

Mom and dad got home, and I was extra careful to keep my thoughts to a bare minimum. I had sat in the lake for a long while to wash Alec's scent off of me, and then I had showered. I shouldn't smell like anything but my strawberry and mango shampoos. Of course, dad knows I'm hiding something; worst comes to worst he finds out. Mom and dad must have expected me to be getting a boyfriend sometime around now, I mean I do have the mind of, like, an eighteen year old or something. I'm sure neither ever thought I would fall for a member of the Volturi¾they wanted me dead before I had ever met them. But they'll learn to accept it; so will Jane, especially if it makes her brother happy. Of course, I cannot help that he is what he is.

About a week, dad appears at the door to my room. "Nessie, can I speak with you?"

"Of course, daddy, come on in." I smile.

"Where were you earlier? Rose and Alice said that you had taken off from your hunting trip." He was accusing me, and he was combing through my thoughts (and I wonder why he waited a week to ask about this).

"I had caught scent of a particularly good-smelling mountain lion. I chased him through the forest and past the river." In my head, I clearly pictured this: the mouthwatering scent of the vicious animal, the prolonged chase through the woods, and the dunk into the river. His body relaxes.

"Ok, that's fine then. Jacob's gone out for a visit to La Push; they're way overdue to see everyone back there. He should be back in a few days."

I smiled, "Cool. When do these Volturi jerks leave? I'm sick of all the wolves sulking in the attic, it makes life so boring."

"They'll be here for about another month." He scowls. "Carlisle hasn't the heart to kick them out... and he doesn't want to make Aro mad." He walked out, downstairs before the door was even half closed.

I relaxed, but only just. I wanted to get out of here; what I _needed_ was to see Jacob again, to talk to him. He would give me the advice I needed, and if I asked, I would be able to get him to keep it between us, as he did everything else. But he was a county away (literally) and when daddy says "a few days", he probably means a week or two. I would jump onto a plane right now, if it would help anything. But it won't. I opened my door to go to the bathroom, but when it cracked open, I heard a rather odd phone conversation.

"… Jacob, please. They're here _for her_. If she just ships off to Forks, they'll either track her down or tell Aro we have something to hide."

It was hard to make out Jake's words, but I think I got most of them. "We can't initiate her into the family without the _entire_ family present. It would compromise every ritual we have, and believe me, it would be a very bad thing to do that."

"Jake, can't we wait until Jane and Alec leave? It can't be that much longer, and I'm sure you can wait until then." Mom was pleading; that hardly ever happened with Jake.

"Look, you and I both know it can't. Can I come and, uh, explain the _situation_ to her? It would make things a hell of a lot easier, and then… well, you've seen what's gone on, and I know you've learned to accept it. Please, please Bella. I'll be there in, like, two days." The line cut off.

Mom grunted and called my name. I ran down the stairs and saw her frazzled look. "Jacob will be here soon, we have to get rid of Jane and Alec. Like, soon, there will be some… odd questions that are going to be asked if they're not."

"There's something you and dad are keeping from me, right? I hate it when you do that. You tried it so much when I was young, and now there's something big. I want to know what." I raised an eyebrow at her, and sat on the couch.

"That's why Jake's coming, sweetie; he's going to explain some things. Ok?"

"Fine; I have to go to the bathroom, and then I'm going out." I didn't let her respond, and I just went straight upstairs. Oh well, I'll get my answer in a few days. I hope. After finishing up in the bathroom, I walked into the garage and climbed into my car (it was the same Volvo model as my dad's, except glossy black) and drove away from my house¾as far away as I could stand to go.

It was a couple of hours later, and I was sitting alone on top of a roof when _he_ approached. His scent wafted my way, and it was as sweet as candy. His eyes were and almost-glowing scarlet; he had clearly just been hunting.

"I did not think we would ever get another moment alone." He smiled.

"Don't come closer; there isn't anything I can cleanse my scent with, and I want to avoid my father's awkward questions." I warned.

He shrugged. "Jane and I are going to be here for another, uh, month. Aro wanted us to observe you in your natural habitat, and you guys seem to be only just unthawing. Jane is in another city somewhere…"

"Meet me at the same clearing tonight at midnight. Mom and dad have a few things to take care of; Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Alice are all out working; and the others are hunting way north in the mountains, something about bears…?"

He nodded, then dropped off the side of the roof. Time to get back, I suppose.

Tonight was ten times better than the first time. He was almost through with undressing me, before I thought about what mom had told me earlier: Jake's getting here at eleven in the morning. I pulled away, and smiled at him. Carefully, I collected my things, jumped into the river, and went back home. I showered and pulled on the same nightclothes mom had seen me in earlier. I had one hell of a day tomorrow, and I should get a good night's sleep before that.

**Short chapter, I'm completely away. But believe me, the next chapter is going to be full of suspense, betrayal, and anger. Oh, and Jacob's telling Nessie about the Imprint, and I can't do anything with that here. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I've decided to finish this story before continuing the others. I will then complete, Calypso's Wrath, followed by Trust is a Funny Thing, and then Maria's Return. In the middle of the updates for the others may be some for the Camp Rock one (though it's unlikely, as I haven't seen Summer in forever) and also Pretty Little Killers. Don't expect anything from What If, as I've completely given up on it. I hope you enjoy this. Also, we're going to pretend that Seth imprinted on someone called "Amanda" and that she's just had her baby (just a minor detail, I don't think you'll ever see her). This story takes place ten years after Breaking Dawn (That fact is important later on) ~Star**

So I'm sitting out in the woods with Jake, who's standing around awkwardly. He volunteers no information, and so I'm silent. Mom promised me answers, and so far all I've gotten today was a bear hug from Jake and a cryptic "com on". Finally, he sits down across from me.

"So..." he mutters.

"So?" I repeat, making it into a question.

He takes a deep breath. "I have something important to tell you, Nessie, and I don't really know how to say it."

"I kinda figured, Jake. I mean, you cut your trip to La Push, like, a week short. And then I heard this conversation between you and mom; you sounded really tense and stuff." I let out a shaky laugh.

"Can you stop making this into a joke, Renesmee?" He snapped; I could tell he was mad, as he _never_ used my full name.

"Sorry, Jake, you're just confusing me."

"Look, Nessie," He took another deep breath. "I love you."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's what you came all this way to tell me¾that you love me?" I burst out laughing. "I've known that for years, Jake! You're my best friend, and I love you, too. Why are you so jittery about that?"

Before I could think, he had stood, pulling me onto my feet as well. "No," he growled. For one second I though he had seen Jane or Alec, but then he pushed me up against a tree before turning and punching a different oak to the ground.

"Ow!" I complained as he sighed heavily once more.

"Look, just shut up for a second! I'm trying to say something, and you keep interrupting me!" I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. "I don't just love you like a best friend, Renesmee. I'm _in_ love with you. You know all the legends of Imprinting, don't you? Well, I imprinted on you, minutes after you were born. I only want _you_. It's all I've ever wanted. And now Amanda's had her little baby boy, and he needs to be inducted into the tribe¾a ritual that can't go on without the entire family. And _you_ are part of the family because I imprinted on you. We need you there."

I was shocked, to say the least. A million things went through my head. How could I have been so stupid? He's been my best friend since my birth and is always there for me. Or at least was. And, of course, that had to be why dad was so mad that I liked Alec. Not only because he was from the Volturi, but also because I already had someone made for me. And Mom was mad because she had broken Jake's heart (as I had been told the story many times) and now she would repair it through me. Idiot! I should have seen this coming.

"Nessie?" He asked, suddenly gentle; it seems I've been absorbed in my thoughts way too long. "So, will you come back with me? Will you come to La Push?"

"No," I had answered without thinking. "I¾I just can't. Jake, this is just too much. I have to¾I have to go." I turned my back on his stunned face and I ran. I didn't go back to the house, or to my personal clearing, which Jake might follow me to and pick up Alec's scent. I ran north, finding a lake. I dropped my purse under a rock and jumped into the freezing cold water.

Finally, I could think clearly. Jake was probably at my house, telling mom and dad - if not the rest of the wolves - what had gone on. Then they would come out and search for me. They could, for all I cared, drag me back to the house and force me with Jacob. But it would not happen. He was my best friend, but not my lover. Besides how _sick_ that would be (I still had a hard time thinking about how dad was roughly 100 years older than mom), I had already fallen in love. With Alec. Also, there was the fact that I could not think of him like that. He was an amazing best friend, but a boyfriend, husband, or soul mate? I cannot, in any way, think of Jake like that. It just isn't possible. I love him, but only as friends should. Beside, I'm not even close to similar with him. There's the fact that I'm half human and half vampire, and that he's a werewolf/shape-shifter - a vampires mortal enemy. Sure, we're both really warm and, ok, we both have odd traits. But he's family. It would be like dating a brother or cousin or something.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I arrived home to find all of my family, Jake, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jane, and Alec all waiting for me in the family room. Alice scoffs at my clothes (they were Prada and soaking wet) before glancing nervously at dad, who's shaking his head at me; mom looks distraught. Rosalie and Emmet seem to be ignoring everyone, and I can feel Jasper's mood control calming everyone down (except me, as I am being stubborn). Jane looks bored (big surprise) and Alec looks curious as to what's going on. The wolves seem to be silently consoling Jacob, who looks as though someone had killed his puppy or something.

"Well," my father says. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing" I replied. "There's nothing I've done wrong. Why should I have to defend nothing?"

Mom stood in one rigid, lightning fast movement. "You've done nothing wrong? Nothing wrong! How dare you insult us like that? Of course you've done something wrong! You've been insensitive and mean and unethical and cruel. You've absolutely destroyed any chance of you doing anything on your own ever again. If I have to - "

Dad put an arm on her shoulder; I felt another wave of calm run through the air. If Japer kept this up, I might pass out, I'd be so calm. I caught one corner of dad's mouth raise the smallest fraction into an almost smile.

"Calm down, we can handle this like civil people, can we not?" Alec said. "Would someone please explain the situation, and maybe we can all talk about this?"

"No, _Alec_," mom snarled, "We _cannot_ handle this nicely, because this has been in the making for a decade, and now Nessie has to go and ruin it!"

"Excuse me, _mother_, but from what I understand about Imprinting is that it is _her_ final decision in the end. Not anyone else's. And that she's free to decline, am I wrong dad?" Appealing to dad is much safer at the moment. Asking mom might end badly.

Dad bit his lip. He knew I was right, of course.

"That's not the point." Mom said. "The point is - "

"It's not the point?" I shrieked. "It's _exactly_ the point. They're supposed to make the girl happy, right? I can't _be_ happy like that, mom. You have to know that. I'm not going to make myself unhappy just so you can pay him back your debt from so long ago. It's my life and mother or not, you don't get to control it." Jasper tried to soothe me with an extra wave of calm, but I shrugged it off, my anger peaking again. "I want to be happy. Why is that such a freaking problem? Mom did it to Jacob with dad, so why the hell can't I? Just because I'm the 'child' around here doesn't mean I can be pushed around and told what to do, who to love, and get no reason other than 'just cause it should be that way'! So you know what, I'm done. I'm sick and tired of you all controlling me around."

I turned and left the room, not even bothering to take my purse. It doesn't matter, there's no one I'll want to talk to around here.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I don't know where I am, but it's really cold; I just ran north as far as I can. I think I might be somewhere near the north border of Canada. I don't care who followed me; if it was Jake or any of the wolves, I'll probably just take off into the water where no one can bother me; if it's any of my family, I'll probably stay and talk¾except, of course, for mom or dad. If it's Jane (though it's very unlikely) I'd run to the nearest high-populated area; if Alec comes, then I'll stay and take the conversation. I could give a shit what my father sees in my head.

So, I guess I was being a bit bratty, but they don't get to control my life. I felt the smallest bit of regret that I was breaking a tribe tradition, but at the moment that wasn't my biggest problem. I can't deal with the wolves at all anymore. I don't even have a bank account to my name; the only money I have is sitting in my parents' room in a safe that only I can't open. I guess I can go steal some food or something, I am starting to get hungry.

There was the rustling of leaves somewhere behind me. I turned just enough so that the shape was on the edge of my peripheral vision: it was a large, russet coloured wolf. Jacob. I turned my head back away and jumped off the cliff I'd perched atop, strait into the ice cold water. I looked up: Jacob stood there, his large head hanging off of the side of the cliff; I could almost feel the intensity of his gaze. But I forced myself to look away and dive back under water. I let myself drop deeper into the water where his prying eyes couldn't judge me before I swam around the side, trying to find a beach; I still need air, you know. I didn't want to poke my head up, though, he might see me...

A minute later, I had located the shore, but quite unfortunately, a gray wolf waited for me there. Ugh, does Jake _ever_ do something half-ass? Guess not when it comes to Imprints. I wonder what everyone else thinks about me... especially back at La Push. Now that I think about it, I'm sure they would have loved to see me with Jacob.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, I guess now I'm on a different continent. I wonder who followed me here; I'm sure Jacob got the first flight to Greenland he could... I don't care, either way. I'm sure Rosalie would be proud that I didn't fall for "that mutt", as she called Jacob constantly; Emmet'll probably grin and stuff. Alice probably doesn't care much, nor does Jasper. Carlisle will be disappointed, and Esme'll probably be really sad. But I don't care. I'll get my way, somehow. Because I always do, and there really isn't anything else to it. Oh yes, I sound bitchy - I know I can be. But when it comes to happiness, wouldn't you be too?

Whatever. That's what I'd say to my family if they were here right now. I wish Alec could be here… at least I'd have someone to talk to. Ah well, I should go see if any of the Greenlandians have anything I can eat¾and some less expensive clothes I could possibly steal, too.

**Well, that's that. Sorry for the long wait. That chapter took an unreasonable amount of time to figure out. ~Star**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, now is the second to last chapter. I hope you enjoy. I am also sorry for my couple-month MIA thing - summer is even harder for me to use the computer, since I can't say that I need it for homework.**

Ugh, this place is such a dump! I ended up - somehow - in some random little town on the outskirts of the country. The place is so small a human could run through here in the time it takes a vampire to scent down and catch their prey (human or animal). So, I stole a couple of clothes from the richest family here (believe me, they're so fat and lazy they'll never even notice it missing) and, for good measure, stole some of their meat for my dinner. I then left town, now aimlessly wandering around the frozen cliffs in nothing but an old shirt, some dirty blue jeans, and bare feet. There haven't been any run-ins with anyone as of yet - but, then again, I could be anywhere and they wouldn't even have a trace of a scent to track me with. Yes, my life is lonely. But I guess I can't complain. It's better than my manipulating parents and those dumb dogs I had to serve. The place is cold, don't get me wrong, but I'm really in the last place anyone would ever look.

"Please, Edward, I know that was her scent!" Was my wake-up call. I stood and looked around, hoping my cave-that-is-underwater-at-high-tide would be sufficient enough for them not to track me. Shit, my thoughts! _White wall_ I thought to myself _imagine a white wall. No faces, no voice. A white wall_.

"Bella, even if it was her scent, it doesn't matter. She's probably long gone by now. The trail leads right back into the ocean." My father reasoned. _Think of a white wall!_

"No! She would have gotten too tired! There's no way she could have swam to a new continent, gotten out to rest, and then swam somewhere else in a few hours. She would have gotten too exhausted. She's here somewhere. I need to find her!" My mother sounded close to hysterics. _White wall, white wall._

"Well, she must have walked in the water - her scent is hardly here."

"But the trail ends feet from the water!"

"It must have either been a jump, or at high tide." Reasoning. "She wouldn't have stayed in one place too long. She would know we would be tracking her and move on as soon as she could - the trail led us from one strip of beach, to a tiny little… civilization, to here. She must have taken off in the water at high tide - it's the only option that would make sense. I taught her the best ways to avoid Trackers, and I'm sure she took that lesson to heart."

"Fine! Follow the coast! I'm going to wait here for my daughter to come out of wherever it is she is hiding, and then I am going to scold her like there's not tomorrow! Why did we ever teach her how to be evasive!"

"Because you wouldn't let her learn to fight." He started to walk away. After a moment, I knew he was gone - his splashing was quite distinct over the waves of the ocean. I heard my mother collapse onto the ground, huffing. At least now I could think. The tide should start to rise soon - the ground of my little hiding spot is already starting to get puddles - and then I can discreetly move out of this place and take off. In the meantime, I can wait here and relax.

Thank god Alice can't see my future - she would have known exactly where I was, and this entire thing would have been a lot harder. She can't look for holes in her visions. I'm sure mom's determined to prove to dad that I was hiding under the sand or something, because now I could hear that she was pacing back and forth.

The tide was rising fast now - it was up to my thighs. Just a little bit longer.

My mother's footsteps receded some, and then I heard a sound like a rock dropping - mom had just sat down again. Oh fabulous. I would bet anything that she was staring right near my hiding spot. I might be able to swim fast, but I have _nothing_ on a vampire. Great, just great.

The water was now up to my stomach.

I heard more footsteps, and immediately I thought: _white walls_.

"Hey, Alice." Said my mother, probably standing.

"Bella! Oh my god! We've searched the entire rest of the continent. She's not here _anywhere_."

"We tracked her scent here. It leads into the ocean." Mom said, the stubborn edge returning to her voice.

"Well, doesn't that mean she's gone? She probably ran off to another continent by now. We should go look for her now, while the trail is still fresh." Aunt Alice insisted.

"No! I refuse! She's still here. There is no way. And she'll surface soon enough."

"Well, let me at least wait with you." The two sat (I think) and all was silent.

The water was up to my shoulders.

Finally, after the tide started to lower itself, I found it acceptable to climb out of my cave. I carefully surfaced (ready to bolt at any minute, of course), and, to my great surprise, saw Alec - standing and staring. He saw my head, and slowly walked over to me. His eyes were nearly glowing red once again, and he had a burning intensity in his eyes that I had only ever seen in Jacob before. His expression, however, was unreadable - though he seemed angry to me.

I seriously hoped none of my family was near.

"Renesmee." He said quietly.

"Alec." I whispered back, in the same low voice.

"I hope you realize how much distress you put them through - your mother, father, and everyone else. Even Jane is upset, although for different reasons. Please, come with me. I can take you to Volterra - everyone world know you were safe, and we could start a new life together. I can offer you anything you want, I promise."

"But… the rest of my family? I might be having problems with my parents, and the others might have kept the secret too, but I think that was only on their orders. I don't want to leave them…" I said, and I could feel tears in my eyes.

"I know you love your family, Renesmee, by if you want them, you need to deal with you mother, your father… that mutt." He almost smiled. "I can give you anything else you'll possibly need in Volterra. We can bring in the best chefs, or even the animals you like - lions, bears - "

"No!" I interrupted, something finally occurring to me. "I don't want to be a 'vegetarian' anymore. I want to have normal vampire food. I want to actually feed like a normal vampire."

A small smile now played at the corners of his lips. "That, too, can be arrange. The point is, no matter how many things you can have with your 'family', you'll have so much more freedom with us. And you will be just as safe - if not safer - with Aro than you would ever be with the Cullens." He stepped forward so our noses were almost touching. "Come with me, Renesmee. Please."

I stared into his ruby eyes and saw his longing. I touched his hand and sent him an image that's been playing in my head for the last few hours: _we were in Volterra, in the neat garden that had been described to me so many times by Mother. All of the Volturi guards littered the courtyard, and every one of the Cullens were there too. I was standing with Alec, and Jane was congratulating us, and so were my parents._

"Wow. You do have a vivid imagination. Come on, let's go." Alec smiled and took my hand.

"Hello dear Renesmee. This is ever the sweetest surprise." Aro smiled gleefully. "Why do you come here.?"

"Because I want to join the Guard."

**Oooo…. a cliffhanger.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter of this story, making this the first fanfic I've ever completed! It makes me extremely happy, and I am now going to focus on other things - I'm sort of in a very... HP mood lately, so I think I'll be adding to that. I hope you enjoyed. ~Ayla [PS This chapter is probably the longest one... sorry about if it seems to throw off the pattern from the rest of the story.]**

"Really?" Aro asked, his ancient face frozen somewhere between extreme happiness and utter confusion. "And what, might I ask, brought this up?"

"Allow me." Alec said, stepping forward and offering Aro a handshake. For a moment, there was silence. Then -

"My my my. I never would have expected this from either of you. Yes, of course I shall consider your offer - there is much you can give to us, Renesmee. I shall contact Jane. Alec, please escort her to a room; I think the one across from yours' and Jane's should suit the situation well. Renesmee, anything at all that you need, just ask."

Alec gently grasped my hand, and we walked out of the throne room and up several flights of steps in silence. Finally, we stopped. Alec opened a plain oak door, revealing a beautifully medieval bedroom. It was not large, but it held a certain feel that seemed to at least double it in size. In the center, set upon a raised stone platform, was a four-poster bed with pale gold hangings; a huge set of glass doors opened to a balcony (which seemed to be right over a garden); the left wall held another oak door, and a set of cherry doors (presumably the bathroom and closet respectively); and on the other wall there was a fine blackthorn desk, complete with pens, pencils, quills, ink, parchment, and stationary. The walls were weathered, unpainted stone, as in every other room in the castle (I assume, at least); the floor was beautiful black marble; and the ceiling was painted in a rainbow of colours, blended together so that it looked like the clouds from a perfect sunset.

I gasped and stepped inside, walking right over the the bed. I pulled apart the hangings to reveal a bed made with a bright gold cover, and lush white pillows; at the head of the bed was an oak shelf. This life would be amazing, I think.

"You've had a long day." Alec said, still standing in the doorway. "I think you should get some sleep. I'll come get you if Aro needs to speak with you."

I suppose I was just so exhausted, I took his advice and collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to take off even my shoes or undo the bed. The last thing I remember is hearing the door slam shut.

Ages later - or so it seems to me - I'm awoken by a knock at the door. I open my eyes to see that I'm no longer fully dressed and lying on top of my covers, but tucked in under soft flannel sheets, wearing different jeans and a plain black shirt; the hangings have even been drawn.

"Come in!" I call as I pull open the hangings on one side to see a very pretty vampire standing there. She holds a pair of gold ballet flats out to me.

"My name is Heidi." She says, smiling as I take the shoes and slip them on. "Aro sent me to come and fetch you. He says he wishes to speak with you alone before seeing Alec."

As I stand, I take her in. She has beauty to rival Aunt Rosalie's - and that really is saying something. Her long hair was dark mahogany in colour, and her eyes were not red, as the normal vampire's would be, but a strange purple. She wore a plain red tunic over black leggings, with red stilettos, making her tall frame tower another three inches. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I remember Dad once mentioning something about "attraction" being her power.

"Come, young Renesmee." Gingerly, she takes my hand (I am sure all those here in Volterra know my gift) and leads me back the way we had come. Finally, Heidi releases her light grip and knocks on the door. I hear Aro's half-whispered "come in" half a second before Heidi pushes the door open.

Aro sits on his throne, the only person - vampire, creature, or human, I consider them all "people" - in the room. He gestures to Heidi carelessly, and she retreats out of the room, closing the door behind her. I walk forward so I am standing a few feet from Aro.

"Well, dearest Renesmee." He says; I can hear the overbearing happiness in his voice - it sort of makes me want to hurl. "I hope you have had a nice nap. After a couple of hours when I was sure you would not be waking soon, I had Heidi change you out of your filthy attire into some of Jane's old things - I can see they fit very well."

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask.

"About eighteen hours - in the time you were sleeping, Jane has returned from your Toronto home, and we have sent word to your family that you are safe, here with us. They have yet to reply, though we contacted them only half an hour ago, as Jane told me they were rather spread out at the moment." He surveys me with his milky red eyes. When I say nothing, he continues. "Now, you expressed desire to join the Guard. While I would be quite happy with that happening, Cauis brought up a point I was rather forced to concede to: you're very fragile. I don't mean that you couldn't survive a fight," he adds, seeing my expression, "but as most of the missions brought up are to kill... well, it would be rather hard. However, I would like to know more about your power. While you demonstrated that to me a decade ago, I would think that it has grown a bit stronger."

"Yeah." I answer. "It has. Back then, I could sort of project one of my memories into someone else through touch in my palms - it would be toned with an expression or feeling, but it had to have been something from my memory. Now I can project any scene or image into someone else's mind with a huge conviction of truth they're not only forced to accept it, they'll disregard other memories that contradict the theory. Also, it's no longer limited to my palms; if they grab my shoulder I could have them convinced I could turn into a fire demon or something. I can also break through shields."

"I must say! That is some power. I wonder if I could see it in motion... Heidi!" He raised his voice. "Please go fetch Liana for me!"

We waited perhaps two minutes before the doors opened to reveal Heidi and a human. In any other context she would have been really pretty - what with her strait blonde hair, tanned skin, and cunning green eyes - but here she looked less than average.

"Master." Heidi bowed her head again before leaving. The new girl - Liana - grasped Aro's arm for a moment before backing away.

"Good! Ok, now Liana dear, if you could just grasp Renesmee's arm or something. Just a little."

She looked at me fearfully, but place her hand upon my uncovered forearm. For a moment, I considered showing her something really scary, but then settled on convincing her the reason she wished to become a vampire was because she hated interacting with people.

Liana's eyes slid out of focus for a moment before I drew back. Aro beckoned her forward again and, again, grabbed her hand. "Very well, Liana. You may go back." He smiled, and she turned away, looking utterly bewildered.

As soon as she was out of the door, Aro gave me a patronizing look I didn't even know he had in him. Finally, he said, "Well, I think we could have you in our Guard for some of the less severe missions. Hm... well than, I'll get a cloak fitted for you and take care of it from there. Now, Alec informed me of your desire to change diet. I'd like to hear more about that from you."

I licked my lips nervously. "Well, I'm tired of hunting animals - to be quite honest, they don't taste much better than human food to me. When I was Grandpa Carlisle gave me blood from a blood-drive type thing - I think they said he bought it at his hospital. Anyways, it was really good, but then I was big enough to hunt, so that cut the supply of human blood off. Dad said that animal blood didn't make much of a difference in taste, but I think that it's really bland."

Aro laughed. "I never thought anyone that Carlisle had drinking animal blood would ever change their nature. Well done, you are very brave!"

At that precise moment, Alec and Jane appeared. They shot Aro a meaningful look, then led me away.

Three years. That's how long has passed since I joined the Volturi. And guess what? I haven't heard a thing from the Cullens - no one from the past. Not Jake, not any of the werewolves. No one. But I suppose I couldn't have it all, could I? I'm happy here with Alec, and that's really all that mattered.

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. AN

**Hello one and all. Yes, I know, I hate seeing a new chapter and it really just being an A/N. But I'm sorry to say, this story will no longer be updated in this incarnation. I am not going to delete it off of this website; however, it will no longer be updated here at this link address. I will be revising, rewriting, reposting, and then finishing some the remaining stories while entertaining new ideas. I can't promise fast updates, and I can't promise any consistent rate, but I can assure you that if you want to stick with my stories, they will all eventually be finished. If you have any questions, please feel free to message me. Also, I am looking for beta readers for almost everything remaining. This includes helping me with brainstorming ideas, fixing grammar and spelling typos that I may overlook, and just overall improving what I might be posting. Thank you for your patience, and I'm sorry.  
****-mytholoy1746 {formerly Starlight1746}**


End file.
